Psikopat dan Posesif
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Ketika kata Psikopat dan Posesif dijadikan satu pada kata Rivaille.


**-o0o-**

**Psikopat dan Posesif**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Psikopat dan Posesif © Kyo Kyoya**

**Pairing: Rivaille X Eren Jaeger**

**Warning : Modern!AU | AR | Typos | OOC | Pervert! Rivaille | Aneh | Gaje | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**Bisa dibilang sequelnya Herbst: Sommer und Winter. Tapi bisa juga tidak. Dapat dibaca secara terpisah.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

Kacamata hitam, jas hitam rapi dengan sepatu hitam mengkilap bagaikan kaca tertimpa matahari terpasang dengan indah di tubuhnya. Mata hijau kebiruan di balik kaca hitam tersebut melirik kesana-kemari bak pencuri takut dipukuli warga. Langkahnya dengan berjijit ala balerina agar tak membuat suara se-amplitudo mungkin.

Ia berhenti melangkah dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding usang seperti laba-laba besar yang menempel. Matanya fokus pada dua orang yang sedang membelakanginya. Satu orang merupakan gadis manis mungil berambut pirang sedikit ke-orange-an dan yang lain seorang pemuda berambut hitam tapi tingginya juga pendek. Tapi paling tidak lebih tinggi dari si gadis.

Gadis itu tampak sedih ketika si pemuda mengatakan sesuatu. Ia tak butuh tahu apa yang dibicarakan. Karena ia sudah pasti sangat mengetahui. Apa kalian tidak tahu? Kalian saja yang bodoh. Jangan pukuli aku!

Gadis itu pergi dari pemuda itu dengan air mata yang meleleh dari matanya dan berlari ala telenovela. Sedang si pemuda _tak_ mencegah gadis itu dengan mengejarnya balik dan memanggil nama si gadis dengan mendayu-dayu.

Ia menghela nafas lega...

Ia terlonjak kaget ketika si pemuda yang ia mata-matai menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu tak ada. Mungkin sudah pergi saat ia menghela nafas. Tapi siapa yang bisa menghilang begitu cepat layaknya hembusan nafas banteng kepanasan?

Ia berbalik dan langsung terlonjak serta berteriak layaknya seorang gadis cilik.

"Rivaille! Apa –apa yang kau lakukan? Buat kaget aja!" Semburnya layaknya pancuran air mancur di taman kampus ke pemuda yang tadi ia mata-matai.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan memata-mataiku, Eren?" Rivaille balik bertanya dengan seringai antara kejam dan mesum.

"Aku.. Aku hanya tersesat. Iya benar, tersesat," balas Eren dengan gugup.

"Hoo.. Jadi sifatmu yang sering tersesat masih ada, Eren? Tak ku duga," Rivaille membalas dengan menatap intens mata hijau kebiruan Eren. Membuat yang ditatap memerah malu.

"Ada masalah dengan hal itu?" Jawab Eren.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memakai kacamata hitam dan jas resmi?" Tanya Rivaille kembali.

"Ini.. Aku –aku habis ujian wawancara dan kacamata –hari ini panas sekali, jadi aku memakainya agar tak menyilaukan mata." Balas Eren dengan tersenyum kaku dan melepas kacamatanya lalu menyimpannya di saku celana. Ia tak mungkin berkata bahwa ia memata-matai Rivaille dengan berdandan ala Jam*s Bo*d. Tapi ada benarnya jika dia habis ujian wawancara.

Rivaille mendengus geli dan berbalik kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Eren. Eren segera sadar dan berlari menyusul Rivaille. Ia mengikuti Rivaille yang menuju kantin kampus –yang aduhai ramainya kayak ada bagi sembako gratis.

Ia mengikuti Rivaille yang duduk di sebuah kursi dan ikut memakan roti yang ia beli tadi ketika Rivaille juga meminum kopinya. Eren tak menyangka Rivaille masih suka minum kopi. Tapi Rivaille minum berapa kali sehari? Apa ada efek yang terjadi ketika Rivaille telah habis meminum kopinya? Apa mesumnya menghilang juga? Atau malah makin meningkat?

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum jus kotak yang dibelinya juga tadi. Ia harap kemesuman otak Rivaille sudah sedikit berkurang _paling_ tidak.

Eren tak menyadari Rivaille yang di depannya kali ini tengah menyeringai dan tangannya bergerak ke bawah meja dan menuju paha mulus Eren yang tertutupi celana hitam. Ia meraba halus dan lembut paha itu dan menunggu reaksi Eren dengan wajah madesunya.

Ia menyembunyikan seringainya ketika Eren terlonjak kaget dan menatap tajam dirinya dengan wajah memerah malu. Ketika Eren membuka mulut untuk protes, ia mencubit paha Eren. Menyebabkan Eren berteriak dan menarik perhatian seluruh orang di kantin.

Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari paha Eren ketika Eren akan mencubit tangan nakalnya. Ia menyeringai ketika Eren menatapnya tajam dan berkata, "Ternyata kau _masih_ mesum, Rivaille."

"Walaupun aku mesum, kau masih menyukaiku `kan, E-ren?" Ucap Rivaille dengan nada bermain yang sedikit sensual. Membuat wajah Eren yang memerah makin memerah.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, bodoh!" Elak Eren dengan memalingkan wajah memerahnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tak tahu akan hal itu. Ah, kalau begitu kau mencintaiku," Rivaille berucap dengan tersenyum nakal kepada Eren.

"Ng –Ngawur! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh," balas Eren dengan gugup dan gelisah.

Rivaille hanya diam dan menatap datar Eren. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali berjalan. Seperti yang ia duga; Eren kembali mengikutinya. Rivaille kembali berhenti ketika sampai di taman kampus dan mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Em.. Rivaille?" Panggil Eren sambil duduk di samping Rivaille yang menutup matanya. Eren sedikit takut bahwa orang yang lebih tua di depannya ini sedang merenggang nyawa.

Jangan. Jangan mati dulu Rivaille. Eren belum sempat membalaskan dendam kesumatnya pada perlakuanmu tadi.

"Hn.." Gumam pelan Rivaille membuat Eren sadar tak mungkin Rivaille sedang mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis tadi?" Tanya Eren dengan menatap Rivaille yang masih saja menutup matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Rivaille dengan singkat, padat dan tak jelas. Eren menatap tajam Rivaille sesaat sebelum ia menghela nafas. Sia-sia saja ia memberi tatapan kematian(?) pada Rivaille, kalau Rivaillenya saja menutup mata(?).

"Aku.. Aku hanya ingin tahu, itu saja,"

"Katakan saja bahwa kau cemburu, Eren." Balas Rivaille sambil membuka matanya dan menyeringai kecil pada Eren yang wajahnya dengan cepat memerah.

"Aku tak cemburu! Untuk apa coba? Kurang kerjaan banget!" Elak Eren dengan membuang muka.

"Tenang saja Eren. Aku tak selingkuh. Karena kau sudah jadi milikku." Rivaille membalas dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan mencuri satu ciuman di bibir lembut Eren.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Rivaille..." Eren berkata dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Rivaille sedikit kaget dengan perubahan tiba-tiba dari Eren.

"Aku tak ingin mencintai manusia yang psikopat dan posesif," Lanjut Eren dengan menatap tajam Rivaille serta dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Kalaupun aku begitu, kau masih mencintaiku, bukan?" Rivaille bertanya sambil mengacak rambut Eren. Eren hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk.

**-END-**

**A/n: **

Selamat bagi siapa saja yang menyelesaikan fanfic ini sampai bawah. Saya kasih piring cantik atau payung cantik suatu masa nanti(?). Makasih ya sudah mau membaca fic tak jelas ini. Maaf kalau ada typo dan OOC.

_**Makasih sekali lagi**_ yang udah nge-review fanfic saya sebelumnya yang _Herbst: Sommer und Winter_ dan _Have We Met Before?_.. Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi saya membaca semua review kalian yang membuat saya semangat menjalani UKK.

Terakhir, ada yang mau memberi review?

RnR Please?

**OMAKE!**

"Eren, kenapa kau mengataiku psikopat?" Rivaille bertanya sambil menghentikan elusannya dan menatap mata Eren dengan intens.

"Oh itu... Itu kerjaan sampinganmu yang jadi tukang qurban waktu Idul Adha. Waktu kamu motong leher hewannya itu, entah kenapa kau terlihat senang gitu. Padahal wajahmu datar kayak aspal yang kamu injak," Eren menyerocos tanpa memperhatikan wajah Rivaille yang menggelap.

.

.

.

.

**Ketahuan sudah kerja sampingannya...**


End file.
